Dossier RM-46: The Black Queen
DOSSIER RM-46: THE BLACK QUEEN "She has no inherent understanding of superscience, no connections to alternate dimensions, no blessings of Abrahamaic deities. She's not a time traveler, nor an android, nor an extraterrestrial, nor a demon. She doesn't control the weather, nor suddenly appear in your dreams, nor shapeshift into different forms, nor pull weapons out of thin air. She's just a human — a perfectly normal human woman with expertises and limitations consistent with known phenomenon. And that's exactly what makes her so damned intimidating!" — CDR Colby Burns, NOAA liaison to the SCP FoundationThe Black Queen Real Name: Unknown Other Known Aliases: The Black Widow, The Chameleon, Killer Queen, Little Sister, La Muerte Legal Status: Unknown; possible citizen of French Guiana, Brazil, or Suriname Affiliations: Freelance, but known to have significant dealings with the Iranian Revolutionary Guard, The Chaos Insurgency, and The Serpent's Hand Height: 1.68 m / 5' 6" Weight: 59 kg / 130 lbs Age: Unknown; estimated to be between 31 and 38. Race: Caucasian (possibly Polish or Slovakian) Eyes: Brown; known to use colored contacts for disguise Hair: Brown; usually dyed black; known to use dyes and wigs for disguise Known Abilities: * fluent in English, French, Portuguese, Dutch and Isan Lao * expert in the martial arts of Savate, Capoeira and Ling Lom * expert with following firearms:Alfa GP-1 submachine gun, Armtech HK51 automatic rifle, Armtech SMOLT revolver, FN Minimi light machine gun, FAMAS assault rifle, MAB Model A semiautomatic pistol, PGM 338 sniper rifle, PGM Hecate II sniper rifle, Rossi M971 revolver * certified commercial airplane and rotorcraft class pilot, with instrument rating Shockingly little information is available about the origins of the freelance mercenary known in the political underworld as the Black Queen. The earliest records of her activities imply that she was involved in the political riots of French Guiana in 1996 and 1997, where she worked with several Laotian socialist factions to incite social upheaval under the premise of gaining autonomy from France. She remained entrenched in South American political affairs for some years following. For example, it is known that she was somehow involved in the privatization of state-owned companies and the new regulation of the oil industries of Brazil during the administration of Fernando Cardoso. In Suriname, she was instrumental in the in absentia conviction of Desi Bouterse for cocaine trafficking; it is believed that she was personally responsible for planting false evidence in order to frame the former military regime leader. She was also responsible for orchestrating a vote of no confidence for president Jules Wijdenbosch. Sometime in the early 2000s her actions shifted from global operations to extraglobal ones. The prevailing theory is that she became involved with the Chaos Insurgency during this time, perhaps during the Insurgency's 2002 campaign to acquire the Arawak "spirit bottles" in Guyana (which the Foundation has since come into possession of; see SCP-███). Since then, the Foundation posits that she may have been involved in security breaches of at least nine SCP-level items, some from heavily-secured SCP sites. It is now known that she played integral parts in the IRG's acquisitions of SCP-112, SCP-139 and SCP-215, perhaps working in concert with the rogue operative Bijhan. Also, there is reason to believe that the mysterious "L.S." involved in the theft of SCP-268 as well as Security Breach Incident X23, may be an acronym of "Little Sister," a codename formerly used by the Black Queen during the late 1990s in Bolivia. Most recently, the Black Queen is known to be directly involved in the theft of one complete copy of SCP-376, for what purpose we are not able to determine at present. Report of Incident 452/431/376 follows: Date: ██-██-2009 Location: Sector-28 Description: 3:24 AM: Digital authorization to Weapons Locker EXPUNGED, holding scp-452-arc, verified for Dr. ████ ██████, via cross-referenced retinal and fingerprint scanning. 3:25 AM: Video surveillance of SCP-452 being acquired by individual previously identified as Corrine Huffman, a Level-1 research assistant assigned to Dr. ████ ██████, triggers silent alarm. 3:26 AM: Security team scrambled to area of SCP-452. Infiltrator not found in area. Visual sweep of area reveals one human eyeball and the flayed skin of a left human hand (verified later by DNA matching to belong to the late Dr. ████ ██████, whose body was found in his apartment, naked on his bed, with neck snapped). 3:28 AM: Security team taken by surprise by infiltrator, armed with SCP-452 and one French-issue automatic rifle. Infiltrator appears to be wearing a leather jacket reminiscent of scp-431-arc. Heavy firefight ensues, with three members of security team mortally wounded. Backup teams scrambled. 3:32 AM: Infiltrator pinned down by security forces. Infiltrator throws SCP-452 towards Agents, along with several fragmentation grenades. Five Agents wounded, one Agent killed. 3:34 AM: Infiltrator's position lost by security teams. Sector-28 lockdown procedures begin. 3:37 AM: Security overrides accessed at heliport. Lockdown compromised. 3:39 AM: Infiltrator escapes Sector-28 in HAD-variant Eurocopter Tigre. The aircraft, on loan from NATO, had been used in the acquisition of SCP-███ during Operation ██████, and was pending return. 3:40 AM: Anti-aircraft measures at Sector-28 unable to be engaged, due to a recursive AOS loop virus in the system's computer controls. Infiltrator lost. Whereas this seems to be a case of a failed attempt to acquire SCP-452, nothing could be further from the truth. Careful examination of video surveillance, security override logs, and the employment history of "Corrine Huffman" reveal that previous to this recorded incident, the infiltrator had already acquired a full copy of SCP-376 from Sector-28, and was able to escape with it during the ensuing battle with SCP forces. In short, she never intended to leave Sector-28 with SCP-452; that was a decoy to draw Foundation forces away from her true objective. Even more unsettling is the fact that absolutely no information has been found regarding the acquisition of SCP-431. Immediate investigation following Incident 452/431/376 revealed that indeed, SCP-431 was missing, having been replaced an indeterminate amount of time previous with a normal leather jacket of near-identical make. Additionally, the following note, similar to the note left in place of SCP-268, was found in the pocket of the jacket: Bet you wish you had some heroes now. — The Black Queen In summation, the Black Queen has proven herself to be a highly capable individual with formidable knowledge of the SCP Foundation, the ability to ingratiate herself into various levels of Foundation security, and a singular fervor to thwart Foundation efforts towards the securing and containment of SCP-level items. She is to be regarded as immeasurably dangerous. If any Agent of the SCP Foundation positively identifies her in any encounter, she is to be immediately terminated with extreme prejudice.